


Huntsman

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [25]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Drider sex, Eggpreg, Forced Cannibalism, M/M, Monster sex, Not for those with arachnophobia, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Who said a Drider can't learn to love? They were totally and completely wrong.





	Huntsman

The drider brings down another hunk of meat, holding it up to his mate's mouth. The Scout is scared, blue eyes wide with tears.  
"Eat." A low growl in an Australian accent.  
The Scout opens his mouth, letting his mouth be filled with human flesh He chews slowly, sniffling the whole time.  
"We gotta get you fattened up," the drider says, one of those spindly legs caressing the Scout's rounded belly. "Can't have you starving out our little ones, now."  
"Please," the Scout begs, sobbing around the cold flesh in his mouth.  
"Now, don't be like that. I think you've got another month or two before they're ready. You excited for hatchlings?"  
Though, if his prior matings were any indication, the Scout wouldn't have to suffer long. Most times, the eggs hatched inside, drider younglings eating their way out, a majority only making it halfway before suffocating. The few that made it out always met with gas masks and flamethrowers or cages and rubber gloves. The drider always kept hope he would be able to keep just one hatchling.  
"Eat," he said softly, petting the Scout. "These ones hold promise."

* * *

Just to be certain, the drider brought another Scout down to his lair to keep.  
They always cried when dragged away from the light, struggling and clawing at the slick floor until their nails broke, fingers bleeding and raw. The drider hummed, taking down a mostly-skeletal ex-mate and placing the corpse in the edge of the sewer water. Rancid things went in rancid places.  
"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said, rigging him up.  
The first Scout looked over, lethargic with the weight of so many eggs. He knew what it was like to be down here at first. Scary, wet, warm, sticky. He looked away when the drider peeled off the other Scout's clothes, noting those wide, brown eyes, gentle like a dog.  
It didn't take long for the drider to fill his second mate with eggs. Once his dipping organ was in it was a few shallow thrusts before implanting the eggs in his mate with a groan of satisfaction.  
"I should keep more of you at once," he said softly, grinning at the newly-full Scout. "You'll be a good mum, I think."


End file.
